Rescue Days:Sequel
by AsandCastle103
Summary: What happens when a 3 year old goes missing from the back of the patrol? How will the team and parents handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Didn't think I would have this up so soon. but the next chapter will be tomorrow morning or sometime during the day. Enjoy!

Hey ya'll, this is the sequel to Rescue Days. Hope you enjoy!

3 years later

"Sienna. Come on bub time to get up." Lara said as she walked into her 3 and a half year old daughter's room.

"I'm up. Are we going to the park today?" she asked as they walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Not today. It is raining sweetie." Dean said placing her breakfast in front of her and handing Lara her coffee.

"Thanks." Lara said stealing a piece of toast out of the toaster.

"Hey. That was mine." Dean said.

"But why?" Sienna whined as she ate her breakfast.

"Because it is raining. We can't go to the park if the weather is bad. Okay." Lara said reasoning with her daughter.

"Ok mummy." Sienna said as she went upstairs to get dressed.

"Come on. Go get dressed then we can get out the door before it downpours again." Lara said ushering Dean into the bathroom.

HQ

"Aunty Heidi!" Sienna yelled as she made it to the top of the stairs, leaving her parents running after her.

"Hey Siena. Where is mummy and daddy?" Heidi asked.

"Right here." Dean said running up the stairs, Lara following behind him.

"Sienna. Please don't do that again." Lara said breathless as she sat down at her desk and pulled Sienna into her lap.

"Sorry mummy. I won't do it ever again." Sienna said before se wriggled out of her mother's grip and ran over to Chase and  
>Lachie.<p>

"Okay everyone. We have a call out to a car stuck under a truck on Olympic Boulevard. Everyone but Sienna is going." Vince  
>said grabbing the little runaway.<p>

"Come on. Pwease." Sienna said, using puppy dog eyes on Vince.

"Oh. How can I say no to that look." Vince said placing her in Lara's arms.

"Come on baby girl. Do you think you guys can handle it while I look after Sienna?" Lara asked Dean as she buckled him in.

"Yeah. But we will need your help still." Dean said as they took off out of the driveway.

20 mins later

"Sienna. Daddy and I are—" Lara said as she came to the back of the patrol only to find Sienna missing.

"Sienna!" Lara yelled searching frantically for her before breaking down into tears.

"Lara. Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked before looking into the back of the patrol where his daughter should've been.

"Sienna!" Dean yelled.

The whole team started calling out, but to no avail she didn't show up.

"Call the police." Lachie said knowing this had turned out to be a kidnapping.

Cliffhanger! Will they be able to find the little 3 year old? Stay tuned for chapter two!


	2. POV

**Heidi's POV-Earlier that day**

All I could see was a flash of blonde hair before Sienna jumped into my lap.

"Hey sweetie. Where is mummy and daddy?" I asked the three year old girl.

"We're right here." Dean said as he came up the stairs with Lara following behind him.

"Sweetie. Don't do that again okay." Lara said breathlessly.

"Yes mummy." The young girl replied before running back over to me again to show me her painting she had done at day care.

"Right all we have a car stuck under a truck on Olympic Boulevard. Everyone is going except you Sienna." Vince said grabbing hold of the little runaway.

"Pwease, can I go with them." Sienna said giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say not to that face." Vince said passing her to Lara.

**Olympic Boulevard-The accident**

"Jordan. Can you go get me the combi-tool please?" I asked as I checked over the passenger.

"Yeah, sure." Jordan said.

**Jordan's POV**

"How you doing back her Sienna?" I asked the little girl as I went around to the back of the patrol to get the combi tool for Heidi.

"Good. Look at what I drew Uncle Jordan." Sienna said showing her picture to me.

"Very beautiful. Now remember stay here and don't talk to anyone you don't know." I reminded her.

"Gotcha." She said before she went back to drawing her picture.

**Chase's POV**

"Lachie. Can you get me some gauze pads?" I asked my older brother.

"Yeah, just let me go check on Sienna and grab some extras." He replied, passing me the gauze pads we had in our medi-pack.

"Copy that." I replied as I applied pressure to the cut on the back of the driver's head. "Hurry up on that will ya."

**Lachie's POV**

I ran around the back of the patrol and grabbed some more gauze pads.

"Look Uncle Lachie." Sienna said stopping me in my tracks to turn around and look at her picture.

"Very beautiful sweetie. Remember don't talk to anyone you don't know and—" I started before she cut me off.

"And stay in the patrol. Uncle Jordon already gave me this talk. I promise." She said as I turned and left.

What I didn't see was a man hiding behind the ambulance that was parked close to the patrol my niece was sitting in. I didn't even hear her scream.

**Hope you all enjoy. I didn't think I would get this one up either. But oh well, here it is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lara's POV**

"Dean. Where is she?" I screamed at him.

"I don't know. Let me get onto Vince." He said as he made me sit down.

I grabbed her favourite blanket and put my face into it while Heidi rubbed my back.

"We will find her safely." I heard her say.

"I hope so." I replied putting my head on her shoulder.

**Dean's POV**

"Rescue portable 1 to rescue base." I said into my radio.

"Rescue base to rescue portable 1. What's up Deano?" Vince asked me.

"We need you, Michelle and the cops down here ASAP!" I said calmly as possible.

"Why? What's happened?" he asked noting the fear in my voice.

"Sienna has gone missing from the back of the patrol. Just get down here ASAP!" I said before I clicked off.

**Michelle's POV**

"Vince. What's going on?" I asked after hearing the conversation between Dean and Vince.

"We need to go to Olympic Boulevard with the cops ASAP." He said sitting down on the closet chair.

"What's happened?" I asked again walking over to him.

"Sienna has gone missing from the back of the patrol. If I hadn't let her go with them none of this would've happened." Vince said as they made their way downstairs.

"Vince you can't blame yourself for what happened." I said reassuringly.

**The accident**

"Lara." I called out.

"Michelle. We've looked everywhere. We can't find her." Lara said before breaking down into tears again.

**Lara's POV**

"Ma'am. Can I ask you a few questions please?" an officer asked me.

I nodded in response.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" she asked.

"When I came to get another medi-pack from the back." I replied.

"Is there anyone who wants to hurt you or your family?" she asked writing it all down on a notepad.

"Yeah." I said. "My ex-husband. He never wanted to get a divorce or for me to move on."

"Wait. Are you saying Hamish may have taken our daughter out of pure spite?" Dean asked.

"Yeah maybe." I replied not looking him in the eye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you? Let me go!" Sienna screamed as she burst into tears.

"Don't worry. I will let you go. When your mother comes for you." Hamish said.

"Who are you?" she screamed again.

"You will find out in due course sweetie." Hamish said before leaving the room.

**HQ**

"Where's Dean?" Detective Johnson asked.

"He took off. But I might know who has my daughter, but I don't know where he would've taken her." Lara said holding onto her daughter's favourite blanket.

"Ok. Can you tell me his name?" he asked squatting in front of Lara.

"Hamish McIntyre. He is my ex-husband. He took it hard when we divorced and he did everything to get me back. I don't know how he found out Dean and I had a daughter." Lara said sniffling a little.

"Ok thank you." He said before walking off into Michelle's office.

"Do any of you know her ex-husband Hamish?" Ian asked Vince and Michelle.

"No." Michelle said before turning to Vince.

"Yeah. I know him. He was my lawyer when I got divorced from Vanessa." Vince said as his daughter Kate walked up the stairs.

"Ok. Would you know where he would be living or any of his hideouts?" he asked writing it all down on his notepad he had out.

"I know where he lives. But I don't know if he has any hideouts." Vince said giving Ian Hamish's address.

"Thank you Vince. We will keep in touch." Ian said before rushing out the door.

"Vince. What's going on?" Lara asked as she rushed through the office door.

"They have gone to Hamish's house to check it out. They will be in touch if they find anything." Vince said trying to calm her down.

**Hamish's house-Spare room**

"Please. Just let me go." Sienna screamed again.

"Shut up." Hamish yelled from the lounge room.

"Police. Open the door!" Ian yelled smashing the door down.

"Help!" Sienna screamed again.

"What the—" Hamish started before he was cut off by Ian.

"Where is the girl?" He asked as he put hand cuffs on him.

"Not telling you until you tell me who ratted my address off to you." Hamish spat back.

"Tell me where the girl is. NOW!" He yelled.

"Spare bedroom." Hamish said knowing he was defeated.

"Good." Ian said as one of the uniforms came out carrying Sienna.

"Boy. Am I glad to see you sweetie." Ian said taking her from the uniform.

"I want my mummy and daddy." Sienna cried into his shoulder.

"I know. And I am going to take you to them now." Ian said as he sat in the back seat of the police car.

**HQ**

"Lara. Your daughter is safe and sound." Ian said as he walked up the stairs with the sleeping Sienna.

"Oh thank god." Lara exclaimed running towards her daughter.

"Where's daddy?" Sienna mumbled.

"I don't know sweetie." Lara said hugging her close.


	5. Chapter 5

**At the local bar**

"Give me another one." A very drunk Dean said to the barmen.

"Nah uh. I think you've had enough mate. Can I have your car keys please." The barmen said holding his hand out.

"Fine." Dean yelled, handing over the keys and walking out the door.

**3 hours later-Gallagher household**

"Lachie. You can't tell me to stay calm." Lara yelled as she paced back and forth.

"Lara. Dean will be absolutely fine, maybe a little drunk even." Chase said holding the sleeping three year old.

"I'm home." Dean slurred thinking nobody was home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lara screamed as the other two went upstairs.

"Been out drinking." Dean said walking into the kitchen.

"Well you could've called to say you were safe at least." Lara said following him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Have they found Sienna yet?" he asked sobering a little.

"Yeah. They found her. Hamish had her." Lara said quietly leaning on his chest.

"Why didn't you ring me?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Because you left your phone at home." Lara said smiling a little.

"Sorry." He said as they walked up the stairs to their daughter's room.

**Next day-HQ**

"Jordan. It's your turn to clean the ropes." Vince yelled as Lachie and Chase came up the stairs.

"Morning Vince. Dean and Lara won't be in today. Dean is hung over and Lara is dealing with Sienna who is still screaming about yesterday." Lachie said walking over to Charlie's desk and kissed her forehead.

"Ok. Jordan get your ass up here now!" Heidi yelled down the stairs.

"Coming. I'm coming." Jordan said reaching the top of the stairs.

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes but you answer to your wife but not your boss." Vince said throwing a sponge at him. "Now, go clean those ropes. Like I told you to three days ago."

"Yes sir." Jordan said throwing a salute when his back was turned.

"Smartass." Lachie said laughing at him.


End file.
